One more time
by Urban Liz
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to 'Don't you dare'. Rated M for lemon. Madara x OFC. R&R, please!


Disclaimer: Own nothing except the OFC.

--

Since a lot of people asked me to write a sequel to "Don't you dare", here it is!

Hope you like it, because I stopped counting how often I have changed things.

But should there be something you think to be strange or if there is some type of mistake, please tell me.

--

One more time

Seishi was on her way back home. She had been visiting her sister, who lived in the Water Country. This evening she would be able to sleep in an inn. _'The same inn'_, she remember with self-mockery, '_I spent a wonderful night with this bad boy one year ago.' _Seishi preferred to think of her one-night-lover as a bad boy rather than what he really was. A missing nin, an Akatsuki, a rogue, a traitor, an Uchiha. A should-already-have-died-a-long-time-ago-guy no less. Even though she was aware of all that, there was some part inside her that was longing for him, for Madara Uchiha. She knew the danger she had been in. The man that had loved her so passionately and tender at the same time, could have put her through tortures far less pleasant, even kill her, with just a look into her eyes. Just thinking about those hands, which were made to kill, those warm, calloused hands stoking her bare skin, made her stomach tighten and her breath catching in her throat. Often had she imagined a second night with him in all those long, cold nights. The sun started disappearing behind the mountains, when Seishi entered the small town. The inn hadn't changed at all. It was a jerry-built guesthouse that was smelling of food, wax and a cheap perfume. The room was similar to the room she had been in a year ago. A small living room that was separated from the bed room only by a thin sliding door. Since the inn had a huge open air hot spring there was only a small room with a toilet and a basin next to the living room.

Without being noticed, a black-clad man had followed Seishi the whole day. It had been by coincidence that he saw the woman. But he had recognised her immediately. He had been travelling through a forest, heading back from a mission. He would never be able to forget this woman. So he had decided to follow her.

After enjoying a hot soup and fresh baked bread, Seishi was now relaxing in the part of the hot spring, which was reserved for the female guests. It was late in the evening. It was getting darker and darker. Only the stars and inn lamps illuminated her bath. Tomorrow she would reach her home town. Then she would be back in her routine. Waking up early, going to her work, meeting with her friends in the evening and the going back to a cold bed. Seishi was determined to make the most of now. The hot water was very pleasant against the cold autumn air. Taking a sniff, she inhaled the smell of her shampoo. It was a mix of vanilla, orange and coco nut. Mild but fruity. Just the way she liked it.

The black-clad man was truly enjoying his view. He stayed hidden high up in a tree near the open-air bath. The last time he had seen her, her hair had nearly reached that sinuous bottom of hers. But, for what ever reason, she cut it short, so that the end of her raven black hair was only reaching her shoulders. He took a long look at her. Except her hair, nothing had changed about her. Her body was all curves with long legs. Her skin soft and pale. Her eyes were as blue as the heaven at a clear summer day. And her lips. Those two rosy, sinful parts of flesh. He followed her every move. How she was brushing the wet bangs out of her face. The way her lips parted, to let a sigh escaped. When she headed back to her room, he knew that he had to have her once again. No matter what, he would love her again this night.

Since she would have to get early tomorrow, Seishi went to bed straight away. Clad in only a shirt , which barely covert her bottom and was clinging to every curve, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail she snuggled into the linen.

After the lights went out, he waited for ten minutes before approaching the window sill. When he saw her form lying motionless on the bed, he carefully opened the sash window and climbed into the room. Only a faint rustle accompanied his cloak falling to the floor. He left the shoes near the window. The sight his woman lying on her side between crumpled sheets, sleeping peacefully, only illuminated by the pale white moon light, caught his breath. He stood still and absorbed by the sight before him. Minutes had passed before he slowly climbed onto the bed, trapping the sleeping woman between his arms and legs. Slowly he brought his face near to hers. His breath caressing her skin, his lips hovering just out of reach.

Seishi awoke to a warm, gentle breeze against her face. The pleasant feeling of it drew a low, long and pleasurably moan from her. While turning onto her back she enjoyed the delicious friction of the sheets against her skin. Being in this memorable place had brought all her memories and dreams back to her. And when she slowly opened her eyes she saw the man she had been dreaming of. His name escaped her mouth in an nearly inaudible whisper. "Madara."

Hearing her whisper his name so breathlessly made his blood turn into fire. Tenderly he brushed his lips against hers, back and forth, just to suddenly push his tongue forcefully into her mouth. The pure heat of her cave made him moan loudly.

Seishi slipped her hands into his hair and wrapped her legs around him so she could pull him flat against her. This was to good to be real. The only things convincing her that this wasn't just a pleasant dream were his toned body pressed against hers and his heat surrounding her. The lack of oxygen made her body tremble under him, every friction lighting little sparks of ecstasy. When her lungs started burning she broke the kiss, panting heavily into his ear.

Slowly Madara pulled away from her. Sitting up, he let his hands slip under her shirt. Without haste they glided upwards on her body, the fingertips brushing her sides and the palms warming her belly, taking the shirt with them. He was surprised to discover that she was wearing no panties. Smirking he asked her '_Were you waiting for somebody special, my little darling?'_

His deep voice alone made her shudder. Determined to have some fun on her own, she pulled her lover back onto her, rolled over and straddled his lap. Graceless she pulled his shirt over his head. Immediately after the obscuring item of cloth was out of her way, Seishi latched onto his left nipple. Switching between hot, long strokes with the flat of her tongue and fast swirls with the tip, I didn't take long to make it pucker up.

Sneaking one arm around the small of her back, Madara pulled her flat against him. At the same time his other hand loosened her ponytail so that he was bale to run his finger through her hair. With one hand at the back of her neck, he pulled her mouth to him. Their open mouths brushed against each other. Again capturing her in a dance of tongues, he slipped his one hand from her neck in between her open legs, his arm around her back efficiently trapping her against him. Languidly he ran one finger up and down between her lower lips. This earned him a sigh. Feeling her wetness, he began to spread it by slowly running light circle around her clitoris, every now again flicking over it, what she answered with moans. When he slipped one long finger into her, she shuddered against him, their nipples rubbing against each other. He smirked, being pleased by her heat and tightness.

Seishi's hands clawed at his shoulders and hair while she moved against his hand. The heat of his mouth, the friction of her breast moving against his chest and the pleasure his hand was giving her between her legs were too much for her to handle after such a long a time without the touch of a lover. She could feel her orgasm approach faster and faster. The moving of her body was becoming more and more frantic with every second. Grinding hard into his hand one last time, her peak made her arch her body into him, her hands clawing his back, her head thrown back in ecstasy. A strangled scream escaped her throat.

Feeling her inner muscles clamp around his fingers, he placed tender kisses and kitten licks against her now exposed throat, occasionally gracing her skin with his teeth. Worn out by her climax, his lover slumped against him. Carefully he laid her down on her back besides him. Lovingly he brushed strands of hair away from her brow. The slight sheen of sweat gave her a white glow where moonlight graced her form. Getting rid of his pants, Madara lay down next to her, letting a hand trail over her body, his eyes following the tour.

Lazily Seishi ran her hands over his chest and arms before stroking his flank and thighs, just to stop with cupping his rod, moving her hand slowly up and down. She felt powerful when he groaned and started bucking into her hand wildly.

_'Oh, please',_ Madara breathed into her ear when he rolled onto her. Nibbling and kissing he made his way down her neck, gracing her jaw with his open mouthed licks and kisses. While licking and biting her right breast, he caressed her left one with his right hand. Her legs had wrapped around his lower back, so that with her every body movement his erection was moving against her wet heat. He also noticed her moans becoming increasingly louder. When Madara looked up and saw her half-lidded passionate eyes gaze at him and her swollen lips open, while her hands were desperately holding onto the sheets, he lost his last strand of control. Drawing up to his full heights, he locked eyes with her before entering her womanhood in one long, smooth thrust.

To her he looked like a god. His long black hair was mussed and his eyes gazed at her with a lust, which she thought would burn her alive. The muscles of his stomach rippled with every move and the moonlight made them look like steel. When he penetrated her, she bit her lip, but it did nothing to smother the moan.

Moving in and out of her at a sedate pace, he tried to find the angle that would make her... a loud groan, which was accompanied by abrupt bucking of her hips, signalled him that he had found her bundle of nerves. Increasing his tempo, her bucking became matching his movements. She shouted his name louder each time he hit the bundle of nerves. When he was reaching his peak, as well as her inner walls spasmed, he stiffened their screams by a kiss. After that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her one last time before both fell asleep.

When Seishi awoke the next morning he was gone.

* * *

How did you like it? Do you have praise or constructive advice? Than please tell me in a review :-)


End file.
